Diet Coke Break
by cookie-dough
Summary: Danny takes a Diet Coke break, and he has an audience. DL


Title: Diet Coke Break

Author: Mel (Danny'sgirl/Cookie Dough)

Disclaimer: The show, CSI:NY and the characters belong to their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing Danny and Lindsay for a little, erm Diet Coke break, hehe. Oh yeah, Diet Coke, the advert and song, also belong to their rightful owners.

Timeline: Set during "Stealing Home" – 2.22

Summary: Danny takes a Diet Coke break, and he has an audience.

AN: With eight hours of work to allow your mind to wander, you can think up some pretty strange thoughts. And hearing the song 'I Just Want To Make Love To You' (see disclaimer) on the radio at the same time, automatically led me to steamy D/L goodness! Hope you enjoy!

**Diet Coke Break**

Lindsay walked the corridors of the crime lab, lost in thought. It had all started with her trip to the morgue. Everything seemed normal, until she was thrown a curve ball. She had gone to find out about their victim, and ended up with what, to her was somewhat of a shock, but apparently was not to Sid. After examining the victim's hands, he had come across a blistering not dissimilar to her own.

"The only thing I did find, is unique scaring and calluses on both of her hands. They appear old, difficult to tell where she got them."

"Rawhide braiding." She smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Weaving together untanned hides to make reins for horses, lassos to herd cattle. The friction and the pressure of the leather cuts ya up pretty good. My dad taught me when I was ten." She said, showing Sid the palms of her hands, as she lovingly recounted memories of her childhood.

"You think Danny calls me Montana because I'm a 49er's fan?" she asked with a smile.

"He calls you that because he's got a crush on you." Now it was Sid's turn to smile.

For a moment she paused. Danny had a crush on her? They joked around, taunted each other, it was fun. It was what they did. She had no idea that Danny had those kinds of feelings towards her. But wait, what did Sid know; he was stuck in the morgue all day, unless Danny had told him out right. No that didn't sound like Danny at all. So maybe Sid was just misreading the signs. She realised she had been staring off into space, and quickly gave a small smile, as Sid continued his report. But she was only half listening; sure to the outside world her relationship with Danny might have been misconstrued. They did a small amount of harmless flirting, but nothing too serious, to be honest she was following his lead. Ever since the first day they met, at that crime scene at the zoo, and he had played her with the 'sir' line, she had to hold her own. Besides, she kinda enjoyed what they had, but had she ever thought of it as anything other than some harmless fun?

And now here she was wandering the corridors of the crime lab, so lost in thought that she didn't even know where she was going. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself. She was a professional, she couldn't spend her day wandering around, ignoring her work. She made herself stop at the end of the corridor and take hold of the situation. She was going to go back to her office with the case file, start with something simple, she thought. She could take bigger steps once she reached the confines of her own space. But before she had a chance to move, she spotted him at the end of the corridor at one of the vending machines.

She inwardly toyed with the idea of going over to him to discuss the case. But after what Sid had told her, she thought the best idea would be to get some distance between them before she said anything. Besides, she didn't trust herself at that point, to be able to think of anything on the spot.

Danny pulled some change from his pants pocket, counting it out in his hand; he placed the coins into the slot. Glancing down on what was to offer, he hit the Diet Coke button, and the can came tumbling down. He bent down to reach the can, standing, he paused a moment before opening it, allowing the bubbles to settle.

Lindsay who had been watching him the whole time suddenly had a strange feeling. She could hear music. Since when had they allowed radios in the crime lab? Was someone in AV running footage? If so, what would the song from that Diet Coke commercial, have to do with anything? She turned her attention back to Danny; maybe he knew what was going on. But she was shocked by the sight before her. Danny stood in his wife beater, slowly bringing the can to his lips, almost as if in slow motion. Suddenly the music was getting louder. What was going on?

She stared as the muscles in his arms flexed, as he bought the can down from his lips. Slowly licking the excess Coke from them. Lindsay found herself mimicking his actions, and as he looked up he smiled seductively at her. She was suddenly very nervous, and now he was coming towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He stopped in front of her, and boldly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close, the case file was suddenly forgotten, and on the floor, as she stared into his eyes, her breathing became heavy.

"It's 11:30 Montana, you enjoying your Diet Coke break?" he asked seductively, as his lips crashed onto hers.

She would have been shocked, if it were not for the sudden and overpowering sense of lust that seared through her body. She found her hands running through his hair, as he kissed her with what felt like months of built up passion. His hands began to wander down her sides, sliding around to the small of her back, slowly making their descent towards her…

"Hey Montana? You listening?" Danny asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked, as she looked at him staring at her, fully clothed.

"You've been standing here for ten minutes, I was staring to worry."

"Sorry, I just…Hey you didn't hear any music just now did you?"

"Music? No, what kind of music?"

"From the…never mind."

He bent down, and picked up the case file.

"Boy you must have been out of it." He said, handing it over.

"Thanks."

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

She tried to hide the blush that was working its way across her face, as she recalled the last few moments of the Diet Coke break. Danny's hands working their way down her hips…

"Nothing. It was nothing."

Danny smiled knowingly. "It must have been a good nothing." He replied as he saw her cheeks grow redder.

"We should get back to work."

"It's 11.30 Montana, you enjoying your Diet Coke break?"

"What?" she asked, suddenly looking up from the case file. Was it possible that she too had a little crush?

"I said it's 11.30, let's get a Diet Coke for break." He said holding up his can.

She took a deep breath; she was really going to have to watch herself today.

"You sure you're okay Montana?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, as he took off toward the vending machine. Then quietly to herself, she added. "Nothing a cold shower won't fix." Oh it was definitely possible.

End


End file.
